With building structures is generally concerned wall elements, floor structures or the like comprising a relatively thin, reinforced concrete slab with a thickness of about 50 mm. These have partially embedded plate elements for stiffening, not reinforcing, the concrete slab, where the embedded portion of the plate elements will be subjected to shear stresses when loading the concrete slab. Thus, great demands are made upon an excellent adherence between the concrete and the stiffening plate elements.
SE 9503498-9 shows a floor frame work comprising a mesh reinforced concrete slab with cast external plate grinders. Cut-in portions are provided at the uppermost edge of the plate girder, which enable generally triangularly shaped tongues to be formed. These tongues are deflectable so as to form the anchor portion of the plate girders in the concrete slab and, as well as, support a mesh reinforcement. Certainly, a strong anchoring and adherence is obtained in the concrete slab, but a complicated and a time consuming method of manufacturing is required.
EP A1 0 512 135 A1 concerns a thick concrete slab with completely embedded, double-bent plates, which plates work as a bottom reinforcement of the concrete slab. The plates are mutually joined, thus working as a casting mould when forming the slab, by means of bending the one of two adjacent plates over the other plate, whereupon this over-bending is corrugated in the longitudinally direction of the plates, thereby exhibiting a wave shaped corbelling.